Connor Lacey's Adventures of Total Drama World Tour - Walk Like An Egyptian Part 1/Transcript
This is the script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of Total Drama World Tour - Walk Like An Egyptian Part 1 Chris McLean: Season Three of Total Drama, folks! The world is gonna be mine, sea to shining sea! Sadly, I'm forced to share my world with a three-ring traveling teen freak show. white and blue bus arrives They'll be competing all around the globe for another million dollars! So, let's meet our players! Courtney! Duncan! Heather! Gwen! Leshawna! Gwen: Are there reserved seats? I mean, can I have one not behind Heather's pony hair ponytail? Heather: Um, my extensions are human hair! Duncan: You learn something new every day. Gwen: (Giggles) Chris McLean: Lindsay, Owen, DJ and Harold. Guys? Owen: Sweet strawberry reserves! No! DJ: He’s afraid of flying, remember? Harold: Aerophobia, from the Latinas supposed to Aeronausiphobia the fear of air sickness. Noah: Keep up those fascinating facts and I’m going to be Aeronausious all over you. Chris McLean: And returning favourites, Noah, Cody and—- Ezekiel: Yo, yo, yo. This years winner is in the house. Uh, bus. I mean, runway. Where’s the plane? Izzy: I know, right? Let’s fly. Ezekiel: Watch our! Both: (Grunts) Chris McLean: Yep. Izzy's back. Also returning this season, Tyler and the co-host of Total Drama aftermath, Bridgette. Bridgette: Whoa! Ezekiel: Yo, Chris, you forgot to introduce me. Chris McLean: (Sighs) And Ezekiel. Also coming back in this season, the tip-top techno alien user, Connor Lacey. Connor Lacey: Hi, guys. Gwen and Duncan: Hello, Connor. Chris McLean: And, Connor Lacey’s team, the Irelanders, his best friend, former classmate and cousin once removed, David Brennan with his friend, Cian Dooley. The O'Dwyer siblings, Paul and Shannon. The legendary storybook maker and son of A.A. Milne and formerly known as the Venom symbiote, Christopher Robin Milne. Along with Connor's teammates, Tommy Oliver, Jason Lee Scott, Rocky DeSantos, Zack Taylor, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Aisha Campbell, Kimberly Ann Hart, Katherine Hillard, Ninjor, Tomax Oliver, Ninjor, Aurico, Delphine, Cestro, Tideus, Corcus, Justin Stewart, Andros, Carlos Vallerte, T.J. Johnson, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan, Zhane, Leo Corbett, Damon Henderson, Kai Chen, Maya, Kendrix Morgan, Mike Corbett, Karone, Carter Grayson, Chad Lee, Joel Rawlings, Kelsey Winslow, Dana Mitchell, Ryan Mitchell, Wesley Collins, Jen Scotts, Lucas Kendall, Katie Walker, Trip of the Time Force Rangers, Eric Myers, Cole Evans, Taylor Earhardt, Max Cooper, Danny Delgado, Alyssa Enrilé, Merrick Baliton, Shane Clarke, Tori Hanson, Dustin Brooks, Hunter Bradley, Blake Bradley, Cameron Watanabe, Marah, Kapri, Conner McKnight, Ethan James, Kira Ford, Trent Fernandez-Mercer, Jack Landors, Schuyler "Sky" Tate, Bridge Carson, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, Sydney "Syd" Drew, Chief Anubis "Doggie" Cruger, Sam Thorsson, Kat Manx, Nova Barron, Boom, Mora/Morgana, Nick Russell, Charlie Thorn, Madison Rocca, Vida Rocca, Xander Bly, Udonna, Daggeron, Leanbow, Koragg, Clare, Mack Hartford, Dax Lo, Will Aston, Rose Ortiz, Sentinel Knight, Ronny Robinson, Tyzonn, Casey Rhodes, Theo Martin, Lily Chilman, Justin Stewart, Robert James (R.J.), Dominic Hargan, Jarrod, Camille, Whiger, Scott Truman, Flynn McAllistair, Summer Landsdown, Ziggy Grover, Dillon, Gem, Gemma, Jayden Shiba, Lauren Shiba, Kevin Douglas, Mia Watanabe, Mike Fernandez, Emily Michaels, Antonio Garcia, Troy Burrows, Emma Goodall, Jake Holling, Gia Moran, Noah Carver, Orion, Robo Knight, Cosmo Royale, Tyler Navarro, Chase Randall, Koda, Riley Griffin, Shelby Watkins, Sir Ivan of Zandar, James Navarro, Prince Phillip III, Kendall Morgan, Zenowing, Heckyl, Wrench, Brody Romero, Preston Tien, Calvin Maxwell, Hayley Roster, Sarah Thompson, Aiden Romero, Badonna, Fury, Curio, Metal Alice, Devon, Ravi, Zoey, Nate, Cruise, Smash, Jax, Jonathan, Melody, Tip and Dash, Genie, Cassim, Iago, Shimmer, Shine, Tala, Nahal, Leah, Zac, Kaz, Zain, Omi, Raimundo Pedrosa, Kimiko Tohomiko, Clay Bailey, Ping-Pong, Dojo, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Appa, Momo, Toph, Prince Zoku, Uncle Iroh, Suki, Ty Lee, Mai, Elsa the Snow Queen, Maui, Princess Sofia, Queen Miranda, King Roland II, Baileywick, Princess Amber, Prince James, Chrysta, Princess Elena, Princess Isabel, Mateo, Naomi Turner, Migs, Luna, and Skylar, Mingo, Zoom, and Estrella, Zuzo, Gabe, Maxwell "Max" McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O., Preston Stormer, Duncan Bulk, Jimmi Stringer, William Furno, Mark Surge, Natalie Breez, Nathan Evo, Julius Nex, Daniel Rocka, Tahu, Gali, Lewa, Pohatu, Onua, Kopaka, Takanuva, Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Nuju, Onewa, Whenua, Jaller, Kongu, Hahli, Nuparu, Hewkii, Mata Nui, Click, Ackar, Kiina, Tarix, Gresh, Vastus, Berix, Ekimu, Agil, Akida, Ikir, Ketar, Melum, Terak, Uxar, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, The Human Mane 5, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Thorax, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Star Swirl the Bearded, Rockhoof, Flash Magnus, Mage Meadowbrook, Mistmane, Somnambula, Sandbar, Gallus, Ocellus, Yona, Smolder, Silverstream, Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Big Barda, Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Catwoman, Cheetah, Cyborg, The Flash, Frost, Green Lantern, Harley Quinn, Hawkgirl, Jessica Cruz, Katana, Lady Shiva, Lightning, Mari McCabe, Mera, Miss Martian, Platinum, Raven, The Riddler, Starfire, Star Sapphire, Supergirl, Thunder, Wonder Woman, The Mask, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy, Daphne, Kiko, Prince Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, Selina, Ace Bunny, Danger Duck, Lexi Bunny, Rev Runner, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, PJ Robot, Armadylan, Chiro, Antauri, Gibson, Nova, Otto, Sparx, Slingshot, Jinmay, Super Quasar, Aurora Six, Johnny Sunspot, Iris, Auriana, Talia, Carissa, Lyna, Tara Duncan, Cal, Sparrow, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay-Lin, Caleb, Napoleon, Arkayna Goodfey, Emerald Goldenbraid, Zarya Moonwolf, Piper Willowbrook, Chase, Everest, Marshall, Robo-Dog, Rocky, Rubble, Ryder, Skye, Tracker, Zuma, Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson, Jessica Herleins, Agrom, Noctis, Tasaru, Piron, Connor Stax, Master Baoddai, Mookee, Ky Stax, Maya, Boomer, Apex, Gia, Balistar, Bob Parr (Mr. Incredible), Helen Parr (Elastigirl), Violet Parr, Dash Parr, Jack-Jack Parr and Frozone, Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Serenity Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Téa Gardner, Mai Valentine, Duke Devlin, Ryo Bakura, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, General Sweet Mayhem, Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owens, Ace, Zoe Drake, Paris, Ursula, Terry, Zander with a Z, Spiney, Ed, Tank, Dr. Z, Rod Laura, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Duchess Swan, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Wolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood, Courtley Jester, Van Yamano, Amy Cohen, Kaz Walker, Hanz Gordon, Justin Kaido, Nils Ritcher, Dak Sendo, Hiro Hughes, Ran Hanasaki, Jessica Kaios, Asuka Carter, Lan Hikari, Mega Man.EXE, Mayl Sakurai, Roll.EXE, Dex Ogreon, GutsMan.EXE, Yai Ayano, Glyde.EXE, Geo Stelar, Omega-Xis, Sonia Sky, Lyra, Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix, Razar, Snartle, Robonyan F, Kyubi, Venoct, Blizarria, Papa Bolt, USApyon, Toiletta, Lord Enma, Junior, Micchy, Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Lagoona Blue, Deuce Gorgon, Ghoulia Yelps, Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde, Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, Clawd Wolf, Operetta, Toralei Stripe, Heath Burns, Scarah Screams, Venus McFlytrap, Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle, Gigi Grant, Twyla, Skelita Calavaras, Jinafire Long, Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch, Amanita Nightshade, Ari Hauntington, Astranova, Avea Trotter, Batsy Carlo, Bonita Femur, Catrine DeMew, Catty Noir, Casta Fierce, Clawdia Wolf, Elissabat, Elle Eedee, Gooliope Jellington, Honey Swamp, Howleen Wolf, Iris Clops, Isi Dawndancer, Jane Boolittle, Kala Mer'ri, Kiyomi Haunterly, Kjersti Trollsøn, Lorna McNessie, Luna Mothews, Marisol Coxi, Mouscedes King, Peri and Pearl Serpentine, Posea Reef, Purrsephone and Meowlody, River Styxx, Sirena Von Boo, Vandala Doubloons, Viperine Gorgon, Wydowna Spider, Finnegan Wake, Invisi Billy, Neighthan Rot, Porter Geiss, Kipling, Andy Beast, Raythe, Silvi Timberwolf, Vert Wheeler, Zoom Takazumi, Agura Ibaden, Spinner Cortez & Sherman Cortez, A.J. Dalton, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Tezz Volitov, Sage, Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg, Watts, Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel, Sorrel's Lucario, Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Kari, Gatomon, T.K., Patamon, Izzy, Tentomon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe, Gomamon, Sora, Biyomon, Meiko, Meicoomon, Davis, Veemon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody, Armadillomon, Ken, Wormmon, Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, Henry Wong, Terriermon, Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Ai and Mako, Impmon, Jeri Katou and Leomon, Kazu Shioda and Guardromon, Kenta Kitagawa and MarineAngemon, Suzie Wong and Lopmon, Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon, Minami Uehara, Seasarmon, Minami Uehara, Seasarmon, Alice McCoy, Dobermon, Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P. Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, Koichi Kimura, Bokomon and Neemon, Marcus Damon, Agumon, Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda, Lalamon, Keenan Crier, Falcomon, Miki Kurosaki, Megumi Shirakawa, PawnChessmon, Richard Sampson, Kudamon, Homer Yushima, Kamemon, Dr. Spencer Damon, BanchoLeomon, Kristy Damon, Biyomon, Mikey Kudo, Angie Hinomoto, Jeremy Tsurgi, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmons, Cutemon, Beelzemon, Nene Amano, Sparrowmon, Monitamons, Kotone Amano, Wizardmon, Gatomon, Christopher Aonuma, Greymon, MailBirdramon, Dan Kuso, Drago, Runo Misaki, Tigrerra, Marucho Marukura, Preyas, Elfin, Akwimos, Infinity Trister, Radizen, Roxtor, Shun Kazami, Skyress, Julie Makimoto, Gorem, Alice Gehabich, Hydranoid, Mira Clay, Wilda, Ace Grit, Percival, Baron Leltoy, Nemus, Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean, Jaakor, Skytruss, Orbeum, Jake Vallory, Coredem, Fabia Sheen, Aranaut, Ren Krawler, Linehalt, Paige, Boulderon, Rafe, Wolfurio, Spectra Phantom, Helios, Gunz Lazar, Reptak, Tyson Granger, Kai Hiwatari, Max Tate, Ray Kon, Kenny, Dizzi, Gingka Hagane, Masamune Kadoya, Tsubasa Otori, Yu Tendo, Madoka Amano, Ryuga, Valt Aoi, Rantaro Kiyama, Daigo Kurogami, Wakiya Murasaki, Ken Midori, Shu Kurenai, Jaden Yuki, Alexis Rhodes, Atticus Rhodes, Syrus Truesdale, Chazz Princeton, Bastion Misawa, Tyranno Hassleberry, Blair Flannigan, Chumley Huffington, Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix, Jesse Anderson, Prowl, Brawn, Ratchet, Ironhide, Optimus Prime, Silverbolt, Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive, Slingshot, Hot Spot, Streetwise, Blades, Groove, First Aid, Blaster aka Twincast, Sky Lynx, Hound, Trailbreaker, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Mirage, Sunstreaker, Cerebros, Brainstorm, Chromedome, Hardhead, Highbrow, Broadside, Springer, Sandstorm, Cheetor, Rattrap, Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor, Depth Charge, Blackarachnia, Nightscream, Botanica, Veetramon, Gabutromon, Slipagumon, Gatostreamon, Pyrobotmon, Excadrillator, Moltron, Pinsirator, Pawniardon, Empolegon, Windblade, Computron, Devastator, Menasor, Victorion, Emissary, Fortess Maximus, Metroplex, Perceptor, Optimus Primal aka Optimal Optimus, The Dinobots (Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, Snarl and Swoop), Predaking, Raiden, Road Caesar, Landcross, Bruticus, Abominus, King Poseidon, Liokaiser, Dinoking, Dino Tyranno, Dino Brachio, Dino Stego, Dino Sabre, Dino Ptera, Dino Tricera, Dino Mammoth, Dino Centro, Dino Toro, Dino Styraco, Dino Pachy, Dino Arch, Dino Kenty, Dino Icthyo, Dino Rhamph, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Cosmo the Seedrian, Cream the Rabbit and Cheese, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Chris Thorndyke, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, E-102 Gamma, Shade the Echidna, Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, Storm the Albatross, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaeffer, William Dunbar, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug, Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir, Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge, Nino Lahiffe/Carapace, Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee, Optimus Prime II, Ultra Magnus, T-AI, Prowl of the Autobot Brothers, Side Burn, X-Brawn, Skid-Z, Tow-Line, Railspike, Rapid Run, Midnight Express, Hot Shot of the SpyChangers, R.E.V., Crosswise, W.A.R.S., Ironhide of the SpyChangers, Mirage of the SpyChangers, Wedge, Heavy Load, Hightower, Grimlock of the Build Team, Grindor, Highwire, Sureshock, Ironhide of the Unicron Wars, Jetfire, Rodimus of the Unicron Wars, Prowl of the Unicron Wars, Landmine, Bulkhead of the Unicron Wars, Cliffjumper of the Unicron Wars, Downshift, Inferno/Broadside, The Air Team, Hot Shot of the Unicron Wars, Red Alert of the Unicron Wars, Scattershot of the Unicron Wars, Overhaul/Leobreaker, Sari Sumdac, MewTwo, Bumblebee of Team Prime and Bee, Bulkhead of Team Prime, Arcee of Team Prime, Ratchet of Team Prime, Wheeljack of Team Prime, Ultra Magnus of Team Prime, Smokescreen of Team Prime, Sideswipe of Team Bee, Strongarm of Team Bee, Grimlock of Team Bee, Drift of Team Bee, Jetstorm of Team Bee, Slipstream of Team Bee, Fixit, Jazz of Team Bee, Windblade of Team Bee, Undertone, Aerobolt, Bashbreaker, Buzzstrike, Lancelon, Sawtooth, Tricerashot, Windstrike, Heatwave, Blades of the Rescue Bots, Chase of the Rescue Bots, Boulder, Salvage, Blurr of the Rescue Bots, Quickshadow, Servo, High Tide, Chief Charlie Burns, Cody Burns, Kade Burns, Dani Burns, Graham Burns, Woodrow Burns, Doc Greene, Frankie Greene, Maura the Magnificent, Professor Anna Baranova, CeCe Greene, Hot Shot of the Rescue Bots, Whirl of the Rescue Bots, Medix of the Rescue Bots, Hoist of the Rescue Bots, Wedge of the Rescue Bots, Dora Márquez, Boots, Pablo, Emma, Kate, Naiya, Alana, Diego Márquez, Alicia Márquez, Baby Jaguar, Hiro, Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Akiza Izinski, Leo, his sister Luna, Bruno, Captain Jake, Izzy of the Never Land Pirates, Cubby, Skully, Yuma Tsukumo, Astral, Tori Meadow, Bronk Stone, Flip, Caswell, Kat, Vetrix, Trey, Quattro, Quinton, Reginald "Shark" Kastle, Dumon, Rio Kastle, Ray Shadows, Alito, Girag, Mizar, Kite Tenjo, Orbital 7, Lillybot, Zak Storm, Cece Lejune, Crogar, Caramba, Clovis, Calabrass, Yuya Sakaki, Zuzu, Declan, Gong, Sora, Ayu, Tatsuya, Futoshi, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, Samurai Jack, Aishi, Shenron, Yusaku Fujiki a.k.a. Playmaker, Shoichi Kusanagi, Ai, Naoki Shima, Gore, Aoi Zaizen a.k.a. Blue Angel, Emma Bessho a.k.a. Ghost Girl, Takeru Homura a.k.a. Soulburner, Flame, Aqua, Ryoken Kogami a.k.a. Varis, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michaelangelo, Master Splinter, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Hamato Miwa a.k.a. Karai, Shinigami, Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Mondo Gecko, Garson Grunge a.k.a. Muckman, Lieutenant Y'Gythgba a.k.a. Mona Lisa, Commander G'Throkka a.k.a. Sal Commander, K'Vathrak a.k.a. The Newtralizer, Chris Kratt, Martin Kratt, Aviva Corcovado, Koki, Jimmy Z, Lee Clark, Megan Clark, Marc Clark, Tony Clark, Boba Fett, the Clone Troopers, Jek-14 the Maker of Zoh, Ahsoka Tano, C-3PO, R2-D2, Kion, Bunga, Beshte, Ono and Fuli. Along with their new friends, Jackie Chan, Jade Chan, Uncle, Tohru, Viper, El Toro, Paco, Zodak, Versallia, Kazdan "Kaz" Kalinkas, Thomas Anthony Majors, Sarah Laurence a.k.a. ChaotiKween, Peyton Touhey a.k.a. Peytonic Master, Tony Jones, Furok, Edyn, Ugger, Strag, Freep, Adam, Erik, Melosa, Rion, Seth and Kara the Tribunal Acolytes. With Connor's old friends Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike the Dinosaur, Petrie, Ruby, Chomper, Guido, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracey Sketchit, May, Max, Dawn, Dawn's Piplup, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Bonnie, Clemont, Serena, Rowan Freemaker, Kordi Freemaker, Zander Freemaker, Moxie Freemaker and RO-GR a.k.a. Roger. : Roger: It's gonna be special! : It's gonna be great! : Off around the world without coaches or freight : Tony Clark, Simba, Jimmy Z and Roger: Please Chris, I beg you : I just have to know : Will you won't you pick me to win Total Drama World Tour? : Zander Freemaker: Pick DJ, Sir : He lifts the heaviest trains : He's such a mighty person, Sir : It's never a strain : (Rainbow Dash laughs) : Rainbow Dash: It's not a tough decision, though I have to confess : It's hard to find a better person for the express : Chris McLean: (spoken) Mmm, precisely! : Rainbow Dash: (spoken) But...I didn't mean not to pick me, Sir! : Cody: Haha! : I know I'm kinda small, Sir : But I'm not a beginner : I had a race with Rainbow Dash once : And I was the winner! : Rainbow Dash: Oh... : (Cody yelps) : Heather: You ought to pick me, Sir : I'm modern and new : Your first devious contestant ever : I'm loyal, kind and true (Whispers) Not) : Littlefoot, Yumi Ishiyama and Hot Shot (Unicron Trilogy): It's gonna be special! : It's gonna be great! : Off around the world without coaches or freight : Reginald "Shark" Kastle, Seto Kaiba and Chazz Princeton: Please Chris, I beg you : You can't tell me no : Rarity: Will you won't you pick me to win Total Drama World Tour? : Captain Rex and Ahsoka Tano: Fast contestants : Simba and Nala: Long contestants : Robonyan F, Snartle, Kyubi and Blizarria: Tough contestants : Venoct, Jek-14, Sir Ivan and Grimlock (RID 2015): Strong engines : Lord Enma, Heatwave and Koki: Everyone who's any engine's eager to go : Micchy: (spoken) Cranky's not going' anywhere. : Martin Kratt, Chris Kratt, Aviva Corcovado and Pumbaa: Will you won't you pick us to win Total Drama World Tour? : Scattershot (Cybertron): It's gonna be special : It's gonna be great : Roger and the Bubble Guppies: Leavin' behind all our coaches and freight : Please Sir, we're beggin' : Ya just can't say no : Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Heather: Will you won't you pick us to win Total Drama World Tour? : Zander Freemaker, Roger and the Bubble Guppies: Will you won't you pick us to win Total Drama World Tour? : Connor Lacey: Will you won't you pick me to win (wears out) Total Drama World Tour...? : (Heather laugh) Rainbow Dash: Connor. It's impossible that Chris McLean would pick you to win Total Drama World Tour Zander Freemaker: Wow. Traveling around the world? It's like traveling around the galaxy. Chris McLean: That's right. And also going with them are Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan The Tengu Shredderette and her Foot Empire. Along with Naare. Poppy O'Hair: Looks like we have to face those baddies again. Naare: Nothing can stop us from winning the million dollars. Especially you. Daring Charming: Then it sounds to me like it's time to rumble! Heather: Indeed, but it is you who will take the tumble... Kordi Freemaker: I'm sorry, hon, but did you just sing that? Heather: Of course I did not! ''Wait, yes I ''did! I'm sounding shrill against my will, and cannot stop this singing! Ratchet (Prime):'' 'And in my ears, I swear I hear a quite distinctive ringing! '''DJ: This silly game is very lame, and someone's going to pay! Bunny Blanc: An unknown force, but where's the source that has us in its sway? Gwen: Who is doing this to us? And on this, we must concur; Total Drama contestants: '''They're dastardly, despicable, disturbingly inexplicable... '''Noah: ''And imminently kickable!'' All: ''That dirty, rotten rat is...'' Music Meister:'' 'The Music Meister!'' Put down your arms, my friends, your arrows, guns, and swords, Your resistance to my charm now ends, when I belt these power chords! Good guys or bad guys, it doesn't really matter; You are all just slaves to my hypnotic patter! As I regale you with my story, you'll know you have no choice, But to do my evil bidding, when you hear this booming voice! Oh, I'm the Music Meister! '''All villains:'' He's the Music Meister!'' And everyone just fawns! He's the Music Meister, and you are all his pawns! Music Meister: ''And so for me, it's destiny 'to be the maestro of villainy!'' Yes I'm the Music Meister, and I'm here to settle the score! Music Meister: You see, I too have come to help Heather and Alejandro win the million dollars! And now that I've established who's in charge...GET TO WORK! Connor Lacey: Well, that's not something you see every day... Music Meister: The bullies used to pick on me because I sang in choir, But something very strange occurred when I kept singing higher! The ruffians around me quickly fell into a trance, And it was then with wicked glee I made those puppets dance! I'm the Music Meister! All villains: ''He's the Music Meister, and everyone just fawns!'' He's the Music Meister, and you are all his pawns! Music Meister: I'm the Music Meister! Crime became my path! Daphne Blake: ''He's the Music Meister, and we must beware his wrath!'' Music Meister: '''That voice! Beautiful! '''Music Meister & Daphne Blake: (Exchange of pitches until Black Canary hits her sonic scream pitch and blasts the Music Meister) Connor Lacey: The fiend! His voice can hit a pitch that hypnotically controls anyone who hears it! This concerto of crime will soon be over! Music Meister: Connor! I'm sorry, but my work's not quite done yet! You better tow the line you see, because your wills belong to me. And now my friends, you have the chance... To show the Irelanders how well you dance! And now that Connor's been delayed, your usefulness has passed, A distraction is what I need, so kick into that blast! Oh, I'm the Music Meister! I cannot help but boast! All villains: ''He's the Music Meister, under his spell you're toast!'' Music Meister: ''I'm the Music Meister, I've won the day, now we must fly!'' I'm the Music Meister, and I'm here to settle the score! Shadow MEYU'Demosnake Linda Ryan/The Tengu Shredderette: I brought him into this musical show to help us get revenge on you heroes. General Sweet Mayhem: We enjoyed the song, Linda. That's why we brought a musical ally of our own. :(Total Drama) ::(spoken) Ooh, another song? :(Total Drama) ::(spoken) Yep. Get ready. :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::Hello, friends, my name is Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi ::Don't worry I'm totally not one of those EVIL QUEENS ::You've read about in fairy tales or seen in the movies ::And there's no reason at all to be suspicious ooof me (Hahaha mmhhhmm) :Irelanders ::Not evil, not evil, no the least evil person I know :McLean ::(spoken) I bet you could do better. :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::I'm so a not villain, I have zero evil plans ::No ulterior motive just wanna help where I can ::I want to shower you with gifts, cause I'm selfless and sweet ::So there's no reason at all to be suspicious ooof ::Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi ::The least evil queen in history ::And if you do not buh-lieve me, I totally won't imprison your family ::'Cuz that'd be evil, and that's so not me! ::(haha) :Irelanders ::Not evil, not evil, no the least evil person I know :Leshawna ::(spoken) I think you might be able to help us. :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::Cody, do you love Gwen? ::'Cause I think she is great :(Total Drama) ::How'd you know that? :: Loving Gwen is my one defining trait! :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::Well now, my good friend you can have the girl of your dreams ::On your very own building with your own girlfriend and childhood team! :(Total Drama) ::(gasps) :McLean ::(spoken) You sure you're buying it? :['''Cody (Total Drama)]' ::Yeah, Chris! For haven't you heard? ::There's no reason at all to be suspicious ooooof her! :'Irelanders' ::She's not evil, not evil, no she's the least evil person I know :'McLean' ::(spoken)'' Yeah, I know she keeps saying that, so she be some help. :Irelanders ::She's not evil, not evil, no she's the least evil person I know :(Total Drama) ::(spoken) Hmph, well, I'm not buyin' it. :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::Courtney, a CIT without a council, that's so cruel ::It's like a spider without a web or a queen without a fool :Heather (Total Drama) :: (spoken) ''Her metaphors are very suspicious :'Watevra Wa'Nabi' ::I've got a surprise for you ::A building that's really a council base, and the population: your councillor crew :'Courtney (Total Drama)' ::(spoken)'' Her story check out, she's cool, not evil. :Gwen (Total Drama) ::(spoken) What about me? :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::(spoken) Gwen, what's the most fun you can imagine? :(Total Drama) ::(spoken) A lot. :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::Times that by infinity :(Total Drama) ::(spoken) Woohoo! :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::And Duncan :(Total Drama) ::(spoken) Don't even try it, lady, I don't need anything. :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::(spoken) Oh, I know, that's why I'm going to give you half of everything. :(Total Drama) ::(spoken) Uh, like everything, everything? :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::(spoken) Everything, everything. :(Total Drama) ::(spoken) She's rad, this chick gets me. :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::(spoken) Here are some other adjectives people use to describe me: ::(spoken) Undupilitous, unmalicious, unconniving, unnasty! :(Total Drama) ::(spoken) You're clearly just adding 'un' to words that describe you. :Watevra Wa'Nabi ::(spoken) Who me? ::(singing) I'm Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi ::I never trick people into trusting me ::By hiding my true personalities ::So I could use them to accomplish my evil deeds ::'Cuz that'd be evil, and that's so not me! ::I never cheat, I never bribe, I never scheme, I never lie ::And that wasn't a lie when I said just now that I never lie, cause I never lie! ::And I never laugh when children cry ::And I never poison enemies of mine ::And I never cry when I'm alone at night ::'Cuz I'm not sad, I love my life! ::I'm getting off track, let me get back to the point I was making ::I'm Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi ::The most least evil person you'll ever meet ::And if you make eye contact with meee ::I totally won't have you executed im-med-i-ately ::'Cuz that'd be evil (Kordi and Moxie Freemaker: evil), evil (The Irelanders: evil), evil, and that's sooo not meee! Connor Lacey: Glad you can help us, Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi. Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: I wouldn't miss this season for all of the 16 realms. Courtney (Total Drama): I enjoyed your song, especially the council part. Music Meister: Singer to singer, I can tell it's from the heart. Chris McLean: And now to mix things up and make it fresh, we're adding two new competitors. He's an honorable student with a diploma for a dad and an amazing ability to charm the pants off most species, Alejandro! Alejandro: Perhaps I can assist. Izzy: Wow-wee. Bridgette: (stammers) I have a boyfriend. Alejandro: And amigos,please, allow me. Ezekiel: Wow-wee. Tyler: I liked girls! Chris McLean: And she's a sugar dictated super fan with 16 Total Drama blogs, Sierra! Sierra: Oh my gosh. I love you guys. And this is the greatest day of my life and... (Panting excitedly Anybody got a paper bag I can breathe into? (Squeals) Oh my gosh, Cody. I dreamt of this moment. Only you were really short. Ahsoka Tano: Where's the plane? noises Duncan: What the? Courtney: Excuse me, but I like to express some concerns about the safety of our plane. Chris McLean: Relax. It's perfectly safe. Dino Stego: Yeah, safe. Chris McLean: Now boarding-- Owen: No! I can't ride in that! Call the United Nations! Call a cab! Call my mom! No, I'm not doing this! I'm out! This is unethical! Clang Owen: Mommy. Chris McLean: Anybody else got a problem with it? Cody: Nope. Lindsay: Love it. Bridgette: Dibs on the window seat. Chris McLean: Now boarding on a voyage to a million big ones! We're saving you a first class seat for all the action. Right here on Total Drama (singsong) World-Tour! Duncan: Seriously? song Gwen: Singing? Really? I thought Chris was joking about that. Courtney: Well I don't have a problem with it. Leshawna: Yeah. 'Cause you liked singing Duncan: Well, I don't. Girls sing, little birdies sing... Ha-ha. Duncans do not sing. Harold: Think I'll get to beatbox? Duncan: I'll beat you if you try. Rowan Freemaker: What's this singing about? Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: Oh, it's gonna be fun. Chris has hosted a musical season around the world. And we'll hold a musical battle between me and the Music Meister. exclaim Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: The rest of y'all are gonna be in the show. And once either Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Cody or Sierra wins the show... wickedly Then you'll get all those gifts I promised y'all. Heather: Anyway, why are you doing this to us? Chris McLean: Singing reality shows are huge. And the worst the singing, the higher the ratings. Which is why on this show, there will be no vocal coaches or rehearsals or warning. All: (clamoring) Chris McLean: Anywho, this is the dining area where you'll enjoy in-flight meals. Ezekiel: Not for long, eh? Prepare to lose to the Zeke! Lee Clark: We'll see who'll lose. Gwen (Total Drama): Okay. So not trying to be mean here, but you do know you got voted out first last time, right? Ezekiel: Word. And I spent every minute since making sure that don't happen again. I'm stronger, faster smarter-- Chris McLean: Chattier, blabbier, can't shut up here. Now zip it and let me finish the tour, so we can get this bird in flight. Serena: Good one, Chris. Chris McLean: No problem, Serena. Leshawna: Is there a ladies room? Chris McLean: Just through there. Leshawna: Good. 'Cause I gotta make a deposit. (Confessional: Leshawna) Leshawna: There's a camera in the potty, again? Uh! Can't a sister can get a little privacy on this program? (Confessional ends) Chris McLean: Losing teams will enjoy luxurious economy class accommodations between destinations. Odd Della Robbia: This is dwery here. Alistair Wonderland: I see what you mean, Odd. Lindsay: Okay, but, where are our beds. Chris McLean: Owen, care to demonstrate? Owen: (snoring) Plane. No. Heather: That does not look comfortable. Chris McLean: No comfort for losers. Safety harnesses and an emergency exit. But no comfort here, here or here. Sierra: (Giggles) OMG, Chris. I am just LOL (Laughing) Aviva Corcovado: That Sierra is one crazy girl. Ezekiel: We should hit the winners compartment, eh? 'Cause I ain't never gonna sit back here. Huh, never. Noah: Is never your policy on mouthwash to home-school? Brody Romero: I guess so, Noah. But still, Zeke's right, we should head to the winners compartment. Chris McLean: This is the first class cabin. The domain of each week's winners. Chris Kratt: Cool. Cleo De Nile: Ooh, fancy. Alejandro: Now this is the kind of accommodation ladies deserve. Lindsay: There are ladies in first class too? Oh me. You meant me. DJ: That guy's more smooth as Mama's gravy. Tyler: Lindsay supposed to like me. DJ: Ha-ha. Nobody can compete with gravy. Tyler: Lindsay, I can do a handspring! Oh. Poppy O'Hair: That's gotta hurt. Lindsay: Oh my gosh. Poor... Uh, I'm breaking on his name. Oh, I know! Alejandro! Alejandro: That's my name. Lindsay: And what a nice name. Oh, Alejandro. I can say it all day. Alejandro: Please do. Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey